Hollywood undead SLASH J-dog X Deuce Not dead yet
by sentai-kaji
Summary: Hollywood undead Slash J-dog X Deuce
1. Chapter 1

Not dead yet chapter.1

WARNING SLASH

Written by Sentai-kaji

Date written: 9/14/2011

Date edited: 7/31/2013

Pairing: J-dog X Deuce

Editor: chee-wee on Deviiantart

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.

J-dog looked at the heart monitor, he was breathing...He was alive...For now. J-dog held Aron's hand tightly, the ex HU solider lay unconscious on a hospital bed with bullet wounds in his arms, Deuce was just kidding around with his 9lives crew when one of them was playing around with a pistol, they didn't mean to shoot Aron, hell they weren't even aiming at him, Deuce was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Aron lost blood, a lot of it, Jorel nearly had a heart attack when he heard what happened to his ex-best friend, to tell the truth Jorel missed Aron to death, and now here he was at the side of Arons bed, holding his hand like there was no tomorrow while praying to god that Aron pulls through.

Earlier J-dog and Aron actually got into a stupid argument that wasn't even worth fighting, Jorel and Aron had spat some brutal words at one another that should have never been said, "Oh god Aron...I didn't mean it...You were right...I'm sorry."

J-dog cried. An hour or so went by and J-dog eventually fell asleep on Aron's lap. Jorel was having a pleasant dream about when he and Aron were younger, they were friends, even though J-dog sometimes wanted to be more then just friends.

Jorel later woke, it was around five in the morning, J-dog smiled when he saw the heart monitor, it looked better then hours ago.  
But just as J-dog was about to relax Aron's heart monitor flat lined, J-dog's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, "FUCK! No Aron! Don't leave me! I need you, you can't do this to me!" J-dog cried even harder as nurses tried to revive him.

One of the doctors shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry...He's gone.

J-dog felt like he was going to die, one of the nurses tried to get J-dog out of the room "Sir, you need to calm down," The nursed could see J-dog was about to faint.

"No...NO! ARON!" J-dog cried harder as he was being dragged out of the room, before the nurses could drag him all the way out of the room Jorel shouted, "ARON I LOVE YOU!"

The moment J-dog shouted those three powerful words, Aron's heart monitor beeped once, then again, after a couple of seconds Aron was breathing normally. The nurses let go of J-dog and went over to Aron, "His heart rate is stable." One nurse said to a doctor. Did J-dog just hear right? Was his love going to live? Or was it just going to crash and burn into a pile of ashes?

J-dog's question was answered when Aron started coughing, he blinked a couple of times before he woke up, he winced at the hospital ceiling lights that shined down on him, at first Aron thought he was dead, well until he saw the doctors and Jorel standing there, he didn't quite understand why J-dog was crying his eyes out until he felt a major pain launch through his arm, he sighed as he remembered one of his 9lives crew members shot him.

Aron sighed, "You idiot...Don't cry," Aron whispered as doctors changed his I.V drip, J-dog kissed Aron in surprise, and Aron pulled back, "What the fuck faggot?!" Aron exclaimed.

J-dog bit his lip, "I...Love you..." Jorel confessed, Aron sighed and shook his head.

"No homo." Aron said plainly.

Jorel smiled and crossed his arms, "Jordan told me what you did in the parking lot."

Aron blushed madly, "That was a one time thing!" Aron lied.

Jorel smirked, "Give it up faggot."

Aron looked away, "Rub it in my fucking face, huh?" Aron felt embarrassed.

"Wait...I meant what I said about liking you Aron." Jorel reassured as he held Aron's hand again.

"Pfft ya right." Aron doubted.

"No, it's true, see!" Jorel said as he locked lips with Aron again.

"Sucking my tongue means nothing!" Aron was starting to get annoyed.

J-dog thought about it, then spoke, "How about a date? You know...When your healed, and I'm not doing anything...We could hit the beach or...You know, something." Jorel was beginning to become lost for words.

Aron stayed silent for a couple of seconds, "Fine...Just get the fuck out of my room so I can sleep" Aron said with grumpiness. J-dog kissed Aron goodbye and left Aron alone so he could get some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Not dead yet chapter.2

WARNING SLASH

Written by Sentai-kaji

Date written: 9/27/2011

Date edited: 7/31/2013

Pairing: J-dog X Deuce

Editor: chee-wee on Deviantart

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.

A couple of days passed and Aron was well enough to leave the hospital. Aron had multiple stitches in his arm. Jorel took Aron to the beach just to get some fresh air, Aron only agreed just to get Jorel off his back. As Jorel and Aron walked along the beach Jorel held Aron's hand, Aron instantly pulled away, "Aron what's wrong?...It's ok to show a little PDA." Jorel reassured.

"It...It's not the PDA or anything like that..." Aron was now feeling uneasy.

Jorel grabbed Aron's hand again, he wasn't gonna let go that easily, "Aron...I'm not your enemy any more...You can tell me." Jorel looked into Aron's grey-ish eyes.

Aron took a moment before he spoke, "When I died for those 30 seconds...I met the devil." Aron said with complete seriousness in his voice.

Jorel looked at him and shook his head, "No...You didn't...The doctors doped you up...It was just the drugs." Jorel assured him.

Aron still didn't believe him, "I knew I was going to hell...I just didn't expect to meet Satin himself so soon." Aron's hair was in his face to hide his eyes. Jorel couldn't believe what he was hearing, sure the guys always joked about doing bad things and going to hell, but they hadn't actually meant it, Aron was actually freaking him out now.

Jorel cupped Aron's face then kissed him with his eyes closed, "You won't go to hell...'Cause I'll be your angel."


End file.
